FALL
by Rosesythe
Summary: He's been teetering on the edge for awhile. So close to falling; falling for a long time. He closes his eyes, ready to feel the wind rush pass. But something stops him. A happy little tune. What's a few more seconds before falling? So he's steady for a moment.


**FALL**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't Own TMNT

 **A/N:** Here's another TMNT story. It's a little depressing, but it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope this makes up for my late posting on my other stories. I also have this story on WATTPAD under a different author name. It's a TMNT story, and, unlike this one-shot, it's a two parter over on that website. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

 _ **FALL**_ __

He looked up at the stars above him. They were a beautiful sight to see before he fell. He's been on the edge of falling for a long time now. Emotionally, that was.

He's been hiding himself for so long. But he couldn't do it any more. At least, he didn't feel like he could. He couldn't see the point of fighting gravity. Not again. He loved his brothers, and he knew they were better off with out him.

So, he made a decision. Since he was falling emotionally, why not fall physically as well? The thought's crossed his mind a couple times before. He smiled. What reason did he have not to fall anyways? He closed his eyes, ready to feel the wind rush pass. But something stops him.  
It was a happy little tune. He sighed. Well, what's a few more seconds before falling? So, he's steady for a moment.

 _ **Won't Tell**_

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mikey?! Thank goodness. Are you okay? Where are you?" Leo's worried voice sounded.

"Yah, I'm fine bro. Just enjoying the view." Mikey replies.

"Is he okay?" Mikey heard Raph ask.

"Where is he?" Don demands of their oldest brother.

"Yes, he says he's fine and just enjoying the view. View from where Mike?" Leo asks his baby brother.

"From on top of the Chrysler Building." Mikey replies.

"The Chrysler Building?!" Leo cries in shock. Mikey gives a sad smile at the surprised echo's coming from his middle brothers.

"The view from up here is...freeing." Mikey's voice is soft and wistful as he looks to the ground below.

"Stay there Mikey! We'll be there in a few minutes." Don's voice is frantic. Mikey was suddenly hit with shame as he realizes just what he was about to do.  
He was so selfish! Here his brothers are, worried and looking for him. And he was about to take the easy way out. "Yah, I'll be here. See you in a few." He hangs up the phone before his brother can reply.

He trembles as he steps away from the edge, and falls to his knees. Mikey sits there and cries as it starts to drizzle. How could he have even thought about doing that?

He wondered what the point of fighting gravity was. It was them. His brothers. His father. It takes a while, but he finally calms down. He stands and looks at the dark sky above him, stars just visible through the thin and hazy clouds in the air.

"MIKEY!" He turns his head to see his brothers standing there, relief is obvious on their faces when they see that he's looking up.

"Hey you guys." Mikey gives them a loving smile.

"Damn it Mike, we were worried." Raph gripes, but Mikey can hear the relief he's trying to hide.

"Heh. Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went for a run." Mikey lies easily. They buy it, they always do. He's good at it after all.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks, studying Mikey.

How many times has his oldest brother asked that question? Mikey wonders. Instead, he nods, giggling as his brainy brother starts examining him to see if there are any injuries. His brothers relax at the small, genuine sound.

"We can go home now. I'm pretty tired." He tells them. The older trio share a look before nodding.

"Yah, that sounds good." Don says, and together, the four brothers head for home. As they do, a peace settles over them.

Mikey still feels like he's on the edge. He can still feel the weight of gravity pushing against him. But this time, he'll fight against the gravity. He'll fight to stay balanced.

He won't tell his brothers just how close he was to going over the edge, though. How close he was to leaving them forever. He won't tell anyone.  
Because it's okay if he's on the edge. As long as his brothers aren't. It would be fine, cause he could handle it. He has been handling it for years.  
He would never mention this night again. This night had just been a moment of weakness. What doesn't kill him only makes him stronger. Strong enough to survive the fall, because he would fall. Just not tonight.

He won't tell anyone. Because they don't need to worry about him. He won't tell. He never does.

A/N: There we have it. Leave a review to let me know what you think


End file.
